Dinitrogen monoxide (hereinafter referred to as N2O) is known to be one of greenhouse gases. However, since it is not subject to a flue gas regulation, the concentration of N2O in flue gas discharged from sludge incinerators and circulating fluidized bed boilers has not been measured, or control based on the measured concentration of N2O has not been performed. Since N2O has about 310 times as much greenhouse effect as carbon dioxide, the reduction of N2O greatly contributes to the reduction of the total amount of greenhouse gases. Accordingly, it is strongly desired to reduce N2O discharged from sludge incinerators and circulating fluidized bed boilers as much as possible.
Conventionally, the measurement and analysis of N2O have been performed with analysis equipment such as a non-dispersive infrared spectrometer, a gas chromatography mass spectrometer (GC-MS), or a gas chromatography electron capture detector (GC-ECD) after gas is sampled and pretreated to remove dust and coexisting gases (H2O/CO2/CO/SO2/CH4 and so on).
In addition, nowadays, a gas analysis device capable of continuously analyzing NO, NO2, N2O and NH3 simultaneously using multiple quantum cascade lasers (hereinafter referred to as QCLs) after gas is sampled and pretreated to remove only dust/H2O, is being developed and researched (for example, refer to Patent Document 1 below).